Zittern
by susanneholmes
Summary: Spoiler für 02X15 Gottesurteil! Oneshot aus der Sicht von Aaron Hotchner. Hotch sitzt im Krankenhaus nachdem Reid auf dem alten Friedhof gefunden wurde. Was geht ihm durch den Kopf während er warten muss und die Ereignisse Revue passieren läßt?


Hallo,

Im Moment schreib ich noch an meiner Long-Story „Lost But Not Broken" und muss sagen, ich brauchte ne Pause, da ich nie dachte, dass die Story sooooo lang wird.

Die Idee zu diesem Oneshot entstand schon kurz nach dem ich die Superbowl Doppelfolge im Februar gesehen habe, aber ich hab nie angefangen sie zu schreiben… stattdessen hab ich mit der langen Story angefangen.

Trotzdem hatte ich immer diese Szene im Kopf, hier ist das Ergebnis!

Es ist daraus entstanden, dass ich die nächsten Zwei Kapitel der langen Story grad fertig stelle und dabei den Endsong von Revelations angehört habe „The Funeral" von Band Of Horses. Dabei begann ich mir die Stimmung ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, sah den Nebel aufsteigen, die ernsten Gesichter des Teams… und da war ich schon mitten in diesem Oneshot. Rechtschreibfehler tun mir leid, ich versuch sie zu vemeiden, gelingt mir nicht immer.

!!! Spoiler für Das Zeichen (02X14) und Gottesurteil (02X15) !!!

Wer die Folgen nicht kennt, dem geht die Stimmung und die Intension an dieser Stelle verloren.

Once again, mir gehört nichts, ich habe keine Rechte an Criminal Minds und alles was damit zusammenhängt. Ebenso gehört mir der Text des Songs nicht!

**Zittern**

Oneshot

aus der Sicht von Aaron Hotchner

"_They attacked from different sides Hard pressed with numbers_

_We could not even run nor hide_

_We had to stand and fight_

_Then I felt a blade of steel_

_Penetrate my armour_

_I did not dream the pain was real_

_As I went down I knew my time_

_Had come_

_And then he rode into the night Towards that eerie distant light_

_That seemed to charm him_

_Until he came to a road that Disappeared beyond the last horizon_

_He knew there'd be no way back_

_Once he had vanished in the Blackness of Infinity_

_And so he gathered all his strength_

_Not to descend into the valley of death Into the valley of death_

_I opened up my weary eyes_

_The haze slowly lifted_

_The mighty roar of battlecries_

_Stopped ringing in my ears_

_I gazed upon a friendly face_

_He carried me to safety_

_I told him of this frightening place and Of my journey back from the other side_

_And then they rode into the night Towards that eerie distant light that Seemed to charm him_

_A force so seductive and yet so Destructive and cruel_

_Until he came to a road that Disappeared beyond the last horizon_

_He knew there'd be no way back_

_Once he had vanished in the Blackness of infinity_

_And so he gathered all his strength Not to descend into the valley of death into the valley of_

_death_

_I followed that road to the edge of Eternity he knew there'd be no way Back once he had_

_vanished in the Blackness of infinity_

_I fought for my life for I had to survive The ordeal_

_And so he gathered all his strength Not to descend into the valley of death Into the valley of_

_death"_

_Ayrion, Beyond The Last Horizon_

Kaffee, endlich Kaffee. Mein erster seit Tagen und endlich kann ich die warme Flüssigkeit genießen. Mein erster Kaffee nach drei schlaflosen Nächten, hier in Georgia.

Er ist heiß, dampfend schlägt mir die Hitze aus dem Pappbecher entgegen und ich fühle mich plötzlich so unglaublich müde.

Der Dampf steigt mir entspannend in die Nase, jetzt merke ich erst, dass mir kalt ist.

Ich habe geschwitzt, drei Tage lang. Wie sagt man Wasser und Blut… Der Schweiß brach mir aus, wenn ich nur an das dachte was vor sich ging und was nicht in unseren Händen lag.

Doch jetzt wo der Körper zur Ruhe kommt, und mein Adrenalinspiegel endlich gesunken ist, kann ich wieder andere Empfindungen zulassen, Angst, Schuld, Vorwürfe, alles hat an mir gezerrt, mich wie einen Schatten meiner selbst durch den Tag, durch die Nacht wandeln lassen. Doch jetzt kann ich zum ersten Mal seit vielen Stunden tief durchatmen. Und ich spüre die Kälte, hier in Georgia in dieser eisigen Februar Nacht.

Ich bin todmüde, ich kann mich nicht erinnern je in meinem Leben so müde gewesen zu sein, ich habe zwei Tage und drei Nächte nicht geschlafen, genau so lange wie er es auch nicht konnte. Ich habe drei Tage keinen Kaffee getrunken, obwohl wir viel zu viel davon trinken, wenn wir in einer zerrenden Ermittlung stecken. Wir schießen das Koffein durch unsere Nervenbahnen, damit wir weiterarbeiten können. Doch ich konnte in diesem Haus weder essen noch trinken - niemand konnte es - und so haben wir uns von den örtlichen Behörden Becher und Instand Kaffeepulver bringen lassen, um wenigstens so zu tun, als wäre dies eine normale Ermittlung. Doch das war es nicht, es gab Opfer, zu viele Menschen mussten sterben und er war mitten drin. Wir befanden uns in unserem persönlichen Alptraum.

Wir ermitteln gemeinsam, jeder ergänzt den anderen, und plötzlich war alles anders. Er war mittendrin, doch er war auf der anderen Seite, irgendwo an einen für uns unerreichbaren Ort, gefesselt, misshandelt… und Gott weiß was noch.

Ich konnte keinen Schluck runterkriegen, nicht in diesem Haus. Alles an diesem Haus verursachte mir Übelkeit. Der muffige Geruch, die Vorstellung wer darin wohnte und wen er in seiner Gewalt hatte.

Meine Gedanken waren in jeder Sekunde bei ihm und ich versuchte nach vorne zu schauen, was mir im Laufe der Stunden immer weniger gelang. Wir haben nichts über seinen Verbleib gehört, keinen Hinweis darauf, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Und das war schlimm, schlimmer aber war als wir mit ansehen mussten, was mit ihm geschah. Und bei Gott, ich will gar nicht wissen was wir nicht gesehen haben.

Das erste Bild, das wir nach so vielen Stunden von ihm zu sehen bekamen, war ein Schock gewesen. Er war gefesselt an einen Stuhl, an seinem Kopf klebte Blut und seine Augen blickten trübe und schmerzerfüllt ins Leere. Er war da schon am Ende, das konnte ich sehen. Schlafmangel, Hunger, Erschöpfung, Angst, das alles kam zusammen und wir standen dem hilflos gegenüber. Er sah verloren aus, er sah schrecklich aus und ich hatte gespürt wie sich Derek Morgan neben mir verkrampft hatte und in diesem Moment, als ich Dereks Veränderung in den Emotionen bemerkte, tat mir Reids Anblick um so mehr weh… Derek konnte nichts so schnell aus der Fassung bringen. Aber dieser Anblick, schmerzte ihn.

Der Körper angespannt vor Wut und die Augen blickten traurig, mitfühlend und voller Angst. Er ist ein Baum von einem Kerl, aber der Gedanke, dass Reid, sein Freund das durchstehen musste - allein - wo er sonst immer ein wachsames Auge auf ihn hatte, ließ ihn weich wie Butter werden und er konnte seine Angst um ihn nicht hinter der rauen Fassade verbergen. Nicht vor uns, aber das musste er auch gar nicht. Wir mussten nicht stark sein, wir mussten nur unsere Arbeit machen, auf der anderen Seite, weit weg, war Spencer Reid, der stark sein musste und sich auf uns verlassen musste.

Und schließlich konnte ich doch erleichtert ausatmen, denn er lebte noch und bis dahin war er noch nicht schwer verletzt. Soweit wir das beurteilen konnten. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meinen Armen aus. Ich war so weit es die Situation zuließ etwas beruhigt, auch wenn ich mir die Frage stellte, was mit seinem linken Fuß passiert war. Seine Schuhe fehlten, der Socken an seinem linken Fuß fehlte. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken und ich wusste, dass dieser Irre irgendetwas mit ihm angestellt haben musste. Etwas Grobes.

Reids Augen waren verweint, seine Stirn vor Schmerz in Falten gelegt. Vielleicht hat Henkel ihn gefoltert, vielleicht hat er ihm Schmerz zugefügt. Aber das konnten wir nur erahnen. Obwohl wir es alle deuteten aus dem Anblick, der sich uns so schockierend bot. Doch Gewissheit musste warten, bis er wieder bei uns war, falls er je wieder bei uns sein sollte. Man sagt, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, aber wenn die Zeit der Gegner ist, dann verliert man auch diese irgendwann. Noch hofften wir, aber lange würde ich es nicht mehr können.

Er sah so müde und kraftlos aus. Doch er hatte keine Ruhe, alles was Henkel mit ihm trieb war ein krankes Psychospiel, bei dem er das Wort Gottes benutzte, um neue Opfer zu suchen. Er ließ Reid wählen wer sterben oder überleben sollte. Er schüchterte ihn ein und packte ihn grob und schrie ihn an.

Mein Atem stockte bei diesen Bildern. Grob hatte er ihn hochgerissen, und ebenso grob wieder auf den Stuhl gestoßen, an dem er gefesselt war.

Reid wählte, er wollte es nicht, aber er musste, sonst hätte er ihn umgebracht. Reids verzweifelte Stimme drang leise zu mir und ich wusste, dass er Schuldgefühle hatte. Egal was er wählen würde, wen er wählen würde, irgendjemand würde mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Trotzdem konnten wir eine Junge Frau retten… doch jemand, den wir noch nicht kannten wurde mit dieser Wahl zum Tode verurteilt. Und ich kenne Reid, ich weiß was für Schuldgefühle er deswegen haben musste.

Der Täter war auf dem Weg sein Werk im Namen Gottes zu vollziehen, als Reid ihn ein letztes Mal flehend angesprochen hatte.

Vergebens…

Fassungslos hatten wir auf den schwarzen Bildschirm gestarrt, als Henkel die Kamera abgeschaltet hat und wir den einzigen Kontakt zu ihm verloren, das einzige Lebenszeichen, dass wir hatten. Die dunklen, müden Augen waren verschwunden, doch vor unserer geistigen Augen konnten wir sie immer noch sehen, voller Angst und Schuld. Sie suchten nach Hilfe und wir standen dem wütend und machtlos gegenüber.

Der schwarze Bildschirm verhieß nichts Gutes und meine Gedanken rasten, meine Welt drehte sich als sei ich in einem Strudel gefangen und ich konnte den Blick nicht lösen. Ungewissheit ist das Schlimmste.

Derek Morgan entlud seine Wut, er drehte sich in einer schnellen Bewegung um und stürzte wütend aus dem Raum, sein Zorn und seine Verzweiflung ließ er in einer schnellen Bewegung heraus. Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür, dass ich dachte sie würde zersplittern und das Geräusch schallte so laut durch das Haus, dass ich augenblicklich zusammenzuckte. Es riss mich aus der Erstarrung. Ich blinzelte, als wäre ich soeben durch eine Wende in einem Alptraum aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt. Und ich konnte endlich den Blick lösen.

Die Nacht brach herein und es war schon die zweite durch die wir gehen mussten. Die zweite ohne ihn.

48 Stunden, eine lange Zeit.

Der nächste Mord geschah, und wir eilten zum Tatort, gleich nachdem der Notruf eingegangen war. Doch dieser Tatort brachte keine neuen Ergebnisse. Das Phantom war fort, es hatte zugeschlagen und war in die Nacht verschwunden. Unsichtbar, unentdeckt war er durch die Straßensperren gekommen. Mir wurde versichert, dass alle Einheiten der örtlichen Polizei unterwegs seien… warum konnte Henkel dann entkommen, wenn die Morde erst Minuten her waren?

Die Gewalttätigkeit raubte mir erneut den Atem. Aber die Dinge gehen mir immer näher wenn ich müde und erschöpft bin. Wir haben so viele blutige Morde gesehen, aber alles woran ich bei diesem Mord denken konnte, war, dass zwei Menschen regelrecht abgeschlachtet wurden und das der Täter in diesem Augenblick auf dem Weg zurück zu ihm war. Zurück zu unserem Jüngsten Profiler und, dass das Schwein, das ihn festhielt ein Drogensüchtiger war, der nur Minuten zuvor zwei kaltblütige Morde begangen hatte. Das Adrenalin musste noch in ihm wirken. Er war ein Mörder mit einer Mission, er würde seine Zeit brauchen bis er vollständig von diesem Rausch herunterkam.

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich und ich sprach das erste betroffen aus, das mir in den Sinn gekommen war, meine Stimme war leise und resigniert, ich machte mir Sorgen und ich war erschöpf, eine depressive Stimmung einfach nur nutzlos zu sein keimte in mir auf und die Hoffnung schwand mit jeder Stunde, die verstrich. Ich wusste nicht wie lange Reid noch durchhalten würde. Wer konnte das wissen, was würde er mit ihm anstellen? Ich sah mich in dem großen Wohnzimmer der Opfer um und ließ den Tatort auf mich wirken. Ich nahm Det. Farreday die Beweismitteltüte mit dem sichergestellten Bibelzitat aus der Hand und las die markierte Stelle laut vor. Ich musste meine Gedanken ablenken auf irgendetwas richten.

Wie lange noch… wann würde er nicht mehr können, wann würde der Täter ihn nicht weiter verschonen…?

Meine Gedanken schwirrten wirr im Kopf herum als Gideon und ich zurück zu Henkels Haus kehrten. Leise schlichen wir durch die Gänge und wollten die anderen nicht stören. Wussten wir doch, dass keiner von ihnen Ruhe fand. Doch ich wollte auch nicht, dass sie mich, ihren Vorgesetzten, den Team Leiter so verzweifelt sehen mussten. Ich bemühte mich, wieder klarer zu denken, als wir vom Tatort zurück in dieses Haus kehrten. Doch die Tatsache, dass Henkel immer einen Schritt voraus war, nagte bitter an mir.

Ich musste mich vor Gideon nicht verstellen, ich musste nicht den harten Chef spielen, verzweifelt, stellte ich fest, dass wir ihm (und es war klar, dass es klang als würde ich von Henkel reden und dass ich doch Reid meinte) kein bisschen näher kamen. Ich vertraute mich Gideon an und er versuchte mir Hoffnung zu geben, er versuchte mich zu beruhigen in dem er sagte, dass Reid das schaffen würde.

Ich konnte ihm nicht glauben.

Danach habe ich versucht mich auszuruhen, damit ich wieder ausgeglichener an unsere Suche herangehen konnte. Ich habe auf einer Decke auf dem Fußboden gelegen, mich ein paar Minuten unruhig hin und her gewälzt und war keine Sekunde fähig die Augen zu schließen. Ich konnte diese Nacht nicht untätig verstreichen lassen, nicht nachdem er wieder zugeschlagen hatte und Reid ihm immer noch hilflos ausgeliefert war. Wir wollten und konnten nicht eher ruhen bis er wieder bei uns war.

Egal wie lange es dauert… egal wann wir wieder schlafen konnten. Solange er fort war, würden wir keinen ruhigen Schlaf finden, wir würden uns nicht erholen können.

Jetzt merke ich erst einmal wie müde ich tatsächlich bin, hier in diesem Krankenhaus ist es warm. Doch mir ist immer noch eiskalt.

Aber es ist noch nicht vorbei und an Schlaf kann ich noch nicht denken. Wir hatten Angst, wir wussten nicht wie es weiter gehen sollte, wie viel Angst hat er empfunden?

Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Ich sehe die Bilder vor mir, wie Henkel den Revolver auf ihn gerichtet hat. Auf mich wurden im Leben schon viele Waffen gerichtet, aber noch niemals hat mir jemand eine Pistole an die Stirn gehalten und drei Mal den Abzug betätigt. Mir wird plötzlich klar, dass Reid kein bisschen überrascht war, als der Kerl die Waffe lud und das Magazin drehte. Wie oft vorher hatte er schon auf ihn geschossen? Ich weiß es nicht, aber Reid war darauf vorbereit. Mir wird schlecht wenn ich daran denke, dass es vielleicht Stunden zuvor schon hätte vorbei sein können.

Meine Hände zittern, also klammere ich mich an den warmen Becher in meinen Händen und trinke schweigend meinen ersten Kaffee seit Tagen und weiß doch, dass er meine Müdigkeit nicht verjagen kann. Aber er kann mich wärmen und ich kann in einer leisen, ruhigen Minute in mich gehen und die Erlebnisse der letzten Stunden, Tage auf mich wirken lassen. Das verarbeiten, um Reid da durch zu helfen. Mental waren wir alle bei ihm, sind es in diesem Moment ebenfalls. Aber jetzt bedarf es etwas mehr, damit er einen Weg findet, diesen Alptraum zu verarbeiten.

Ich stelle den Becher schließlich ab und reibe mir über die müden Augen. Schmecke die ungesüßte, starke Flüssigkeit auf der Zunge, und weiß plötzlich dass ich zwei Tage fast nichts gegessen habe. Mein Magen ist leer und ich schmecke nichts als schlechten Kaffee.

Es ist Krankenhauskaffee, aber in dieser Nacht, hier in diesem kleinen Wartezimmer in Georgia ist es mir egal, dass er nicht schmeckt. Ich genieße ihn und entspanne mich endlich, lasse den Stress von mir abfallen.

Mein erster Kaffee seit Tagen, und er schmeckt mir trotzdem, obwohl er aus dem Automaten am Ende des Ganges ist, hier vor diesem Wartezimmer. Wahrscheinlich schmeckt er mir gerade deswegen.

In Tobias Henkels Haus konnte ich keinen Schluck trinken, ich konnte nichts in diesem Haus wirklich benutzen. Es engte mich ein und sein ganzes Wesen machte mich krank. Schlafen konnte ich auch nicht. Ich glaube keiner konnte es, auch wenn niemand darüber sprach, ich konnte es an ihren müden Gesichtern sehen.

An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, nicht so lange das Team unvollständig war… nicht solange Spencer nicht bei uns war, hier bei uns in Sicherheit.

Warum muss ich ihn plötzlich beim Vornamen nennen. Warum? Wir nannten ihn beim Nachnamen - immer, außer JJ. Sie hat einen liebevollen Spitznamen für ihn. Sie nennt ihn Spence und ich weiß, dass sie sich seit Tagen mit den schlimmsten Schuldgefühlen quält. Die zwei werden daran arbeiten müssen, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass es auf ewig zwischen ihnen steht.

Für mich ist er Reid, immer nur Reid, den ich zu meinem Vorteil nutze und dem ich nichts mitgeben konnte, um dem Grauen, das in dieser Welt lauert, gegenüber zu treten. Niemand konnte ihn darauf vorbereiten und plötzlich weiß ich warum ich jetzt an seinen Vornamen denke. Er ist jung und er hat etwas Schreckliches durchlebt. Und ich sehe ihn als einen verängstigten, kleinen Jungen. Nicht wie unseren Reid, der für sein Alter viel zu ernst und professionell ist. Ein harter Profiler eben. Jemand hat ihm wehgetan, jemand hat ihn gefoltert und gegen seinen Willen gefangen gehalten. Und ich sehe nicht Special Agent Reid vor mir, sondern einen Freund, den ich zwar respektiere, den ich aber vor allem Übel beschützen wollte. Es ist mir nicht gelungen. Aber trotzdem hat er Stärke bewiesen und sich selbst aus dieser aussichtslosen Situation befreit. Ich habe versagt, aber ich bin unglaublich stolz, dass er es überstanden hat. Und ich versuche mir einzureden, dass er ein FBI Agent ist, der auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Doch in dieser Nacht kann ich das nicht für wahr befinden.

Dankbar denke ich an die anderen. Sie alle hatten ihre Gefühle besser im Griff als ich. Ihre Nerven lagen blank, aber sie behielten sie. Ich kam mir zum ersten Mal wirklich untätig und verloren vor. Es gab nichts zu tun. Es gab keine Spur, es gab keinen Hinweis, wir waren auf Tobias kranken Verstand angewiesen und wir arbeiteten unter Hochdruck. Es gab für mich nichts weiter zu tun, als sein Tagebuch zu studieren, Seite um Seite, Wort um Wort, um Reid endlich näher zu kommen. Aber es fand sich einfach kein Hinweis. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Wort für Wort führte mich tiefer in die Abgründe eines kranken Gehirns.

Ich konnte und durfte mich auf nichts weiter konzentrieren als auf das was ich zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte.

Aber meine Gedanken schweiften dauernd ab, weg zu ihm, zu unserem Jüngsten im Team.

Aber daran will ich jetzt nicht denken. Ich leere meinen Becher, der Rest Kaffee ist bereits kalt und ich sehe auf die Uhr, die in diesem leeren Wartezimmer an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hängt. Sie tickt laut, ruhig und stetig, genau wie mein Herzschlag, nachdem ich endlich wieder Ruhe empfinden kann.

Fast eine Stunde bin ich schon hier. Sind wir schon hier, Reid und ich.

Es ist ein kleines Krankenhaus. Niemand sonst wartet hier auf einen Freund oder Verwandten. Ich bin ganz allein und warte darauf, dass ich Reid sehen kann, dass ich mich davon überzeugen kann, dass er es wirklich unbeschadet überstanden hat.

Wenn ich mich jetzt hier umsehe, dann begreife ich endlich was passiert ist.

Ich werde ruhig, ich merke wie meine ganze verspannte Körperhaltung etwas lockerer wird. Der Stress fällt endlich ab, meine Gedanken werden klarer.

Ja, ich glaube, das Schlimmste ist überstanden.

Reid hat das Schlimmste überstanden

Wir haben es.

Wir haben ihn sterben sehen, nur Stunden zuvor… aber er wurde zurückgebracht. Zurück ins Leben, aber damit noch nicht zurück zu uns.

Es hat wehgetan, so weh, zu sehen wie er leidet, wie er auf dem Stuhl hin und her gerutscht ist, weil er mit seiner Kraft am Ende war. Weil er Schmerzen hatte und gerade dem Tod von der Schüppe gesprungen war. Weil der Psychologische Druck nicht endete und der Täter ihn brechen wollte. Er war ungeduldig.

Reids Verstand hatte ausgesetzt, er konnte sich kaum konzentrieren und wahrscheinlich hatte er sich selbst mögliche Schäden eines Kreislaufzusammenbruchs zusammengereimt und er wusste, dass er dringend ärztliche Hilfe benötigte, um organische Schäden auszuschließen oder zu bekämpfen.

Ich wollte zu ihm, ich musste ihm helfen und doch konnte ich es nicht, niemand von uns. Wir mussten zugucken, wir mussten es sehen, wir mussten Zeuge seines Leidens sein, und wir konnten nichts daran ändern.

Er hat laut und schluchzend geatmet, wir konnten es hören, er hat die Luft gierig eingesogen, weil er Minuten zu vor keinen Sauerstoff hatte, weil er gestorben war. Und wir hatten zu sehen müssen.

Und noch nie haben wir uns so weit von ihm weggefühlt.

Er sollte wählen, einen von uns einen aus seinem Team, aus meinem Team, er sollte einen von uns auswählen, der als nächstes sterben sollte.

Dabei war es mehr als offensichtlich, dass das feige Schwein nicht einmal in unsere Nähe kommen würde. Doch Reid konnte nicht mehr klar denken, und er wusste, dass seine Chancen gefährlich schwanden uns einen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort zu geben. Zwei Tage waren wir nicht in seine Nähe gekommen und er musste mit der offensichtlichen Wahrheit umgehen, dass wir es nicht schafften, sonst hätten wir nie solange gewartet um ihn zu befreien. Das wusste er, also musste er uns helfen, damit wir ihm helfen konnten.

Eine Pistole mit einer alten Trommel hat sechs Kammern für Kugeln. Die Kugeln sind groß und wenn du mit ihnen in den Kopf getroffen wirst, dann bist du danach nur noch an den Fingerabdrücken zu identifizieren. Eine Fehlzündung gibt es nicht. Der Schuss kommt laut und rauchend und wenn die Kugel in den Schädel eindringt, dann zerschlägt sie den Knochen und das Gehirn wie Konfetti.

Meine Atmung setzte aus, als Henkel den Revolver an Reids Stirn gehalten hat.

Ich musste mir schockiert die Hand vor den Mund halten und wollte nicht hinsehen, ich habe viel gesehen und ich kann viel ertragen, aber das wäre zuviel gewesen und ich weiß, dass mich der Anblick bis an mein Lebensende in meinen Träumen verfolgt hätte.

Aber ich musste es. Ich musste hinsehen, zuerst folgte ich einem Reflex und wollte mir die Augen zuhalten, doch ich ließ die Hand gleich wieder sinken und ließ sie über meinem Mund verharren. Ich konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, nicht einmal blinzeln auch wenn ich wusste, dass es vorbei sein konnte, blutig und grausam. Und ich wusste, wenn ich das mit ansehen würde, wenn ich sehen musste, wie mit einem einzigen Schuss Reids Leben beendet wird, dann würde ich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht wieder entspannt schlafen können.

In dem Magazin steckte eine Kugel. Eine Einzige. Fünf Schüsse würden ins Leere gehen, eine würde treffen. Eine würde ihr Ziel nicht verfehlen. Henkel hob die Waffe direkt über die Stirn des Jungen, er würde nicht danebenschießen, er würde ihn töten, sofort.

Russisch Roulette, eine psychologische Folter, die mit dem ersten Schuss für immer beendet ist, oder die weitergehen würde, während die Chancen drastisch sanken, ein lähmendes Gefühl von Angst heraufbeschwören würde, das ich mir in diesem Moment noch nicht einmal vorstellen konnte.

Reid sollte einen von uns zum Tode verurteilen. Dabei war es unmöglich, dass dieser Psychopath sich auch nur nähern konnte. Die Wahl war ein psychologischer Trick. Doch was hatte er sich davon versprochen, außer Reid immer weiter zu quälen, er wusste, dass er ihn noch nicht gebrochen hatte. Reid sah zu ihm auf, ohne auch nur in Panik zu geraten, jedenfalls nicht äußerlich. Doch er ließ sich nicht brechen. Er suchte nach einer Lösung, soweit er fähig war in seinem Kopf an einer zu arbeiten.

Er weigerte sich. Er wählte den Tod stattdessen für sich selbst, eine Option die mit Sicherheit nie zur Auswahl gestanden hat. Nicht in diesem Augenblick, als Henkel den Druck auf ihn erhöhte.

Henkel wollte ihn quälen, er wollte ihn brechen und er dachte er hätte es geschafft… doch er irrte sich… er irrte sich.

Die Situation war aussichtslos und Reid hätte sterben können mit jedem Nein, das über seine Lippen kam. Aber Henkel wollte, dass er wählte, er wollte ihm Angst machen, er wollte ihn brechen und uns, seine Freunde dafür benutzen.

Drei Schüsse gingen ins Leere, als der Hahn auf die leere Kammer in der Trommel traf. Die Trommel drehte sich langsam eine Kammer weiter und es blieben noch drei Kammern übrig, in einer musste die Kugel sein und… und es wäre vorbei gewesen. Doch drei Mal hallte nur ein lautes Klicken durch die Nacht.

Und Reid wählte mich, bevor Henkel den Abzug zum vierten Mal drücken konnte.

Wir hielten den Atem an und ich fühlte wie Morgans Blick sich zum ersten Mal von dem Bildschirm löste und er mich ansah, betroffen über das was mit mir passieren würde… doch es war richtig, es war der richtige Gedankenblitz… Reid half uns ihn zu finden, er brachte mich auf seine Spur, die ich so schmerzlich finden wollte.

Und wir sind hier, gemeinsam und er ist in Sicherheit.

Ich sehe raus in den Flur, rieche den Ammoniak, rieche Desinfektionsmittel. Krankenhäuser haben eine ganz eigene Atmosphäre. Hier liegen Schmerz und Glück so nahe beieinander. Doch in erster Linie verunsichern sie und machen Angst. Was immer auch passiert, ob ein Kind geboren wird, oder ob jemand stirbt, oder ob jemand verletzt ist: Man malt sich die schlimmsten Dinge aus und verbindet diese Erinnerungen immer wieder mit diesem Geruch. Den Geruch nach Sterilität und Reinheit, den Geruch nach Angst und Schmerz.

Niemand ist da, also untersuchen sie ihn noch. Befreien ihn von Schmutz und Blut. Ob seine Hände schon aufgehört haben zu zittern?

Meine noch nicht.

Ich hoffe, dass ich ihn nach dieser Nacht doch schon mit nach Quantico nehmen kann. Er sollte nach Hause, so schnell wie möglich. Doch ich bezweifle, dass das gehen wird.

Er ist gestorben in dieser Nacht, sein Kreislauf hat versagt, der Herzschlag war stehen geblieben und die Atmung hatte angehalten. Wie lange… zwei Minuten?

Er hatte eine Kopfverletzung, die fast drei Tage nicht versorgt worden war. Schmutz hatte an ihm gehaftet und die Wunden verunreinigt.

Er konnte nicht stehen, geschweige denn laufen. Er muss seine letzten Kraftreserven aufgebraucht haben, ich sollte ihm eine Reise nicht zumuten, nicht vor Morgen, wenn er selbst etwas Schlaf bekommen hatte. Nicht bevor er sich ausgeruht hat.

Doch ich ertrage es nicht, ihn länger hier in Georgia zu haben und ich wünsche mir verzweifelt diesen Staat niemals wieder besuchen zu müssen. Ich hoffe wir werden niemals wieder einen Fall hier haben.

Ich muss an die anderen denken, sie kamen fast um vor Erschöpfung. Jetzt sind sie bestimmt schon in Quantico gelandet und versuchen in ihren eigenen Betten endlich Schlaf zu bekommen.

Den haben sie sich auch verdient. Und sie wissen, dass er in Sicherheit ist, dass er wieder bei uns ist. Auch wenn sein Anblick sie mehr als schockiert hat. Doch er hat überlebt, Ich habe sie nach Hause geschickt und bin selbst geblieben.

Was mich angeht, so würde ich mich auch gern einfach hinlegen, mich in die wohligen Arme meiner Frau sinken lassen und die Augen schließen. Schlafen.

Aber ich habe eine Verpflichtung. Ich muss an Reid denken, denn ich bin sein Vorgesetzter, und ich habe die Verantwortung getragen. Er hätte sterben können, er hat etwas Schreckliches erlebt. Und er war so allein, auf sich gestellt, Tagelang, während wir nur einen kleinen Blick auf das gewährt bekommen haben, was er durchmachen musste.

Niemand weiß was in ihm vorgegangen sein muss. Niemand weiß wie er damit umgehen wird.

Aber ich kann und darf ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen. Ich trage die Verantwortung, und ich will es so. Ich möchte bei ihm sein, um es selbst zu glauben, dass er es geschafft hat. Dass wir ihn nicht verloren haben. Unseren Kollegen, unseren Freund.

Die Warterei macht mich ganz krank, auch wenn sie mir vorher versichert haben, dass es nichts wirklich Ernstes ist, dass seine Verletzungen nicht schlimm seien. Warten und nichts tun, dazu verdammt sein, einfach nicht helfen zu können. Ein schreckliches Gefühl. Und die Erinnerung hat mich noch nicht losgelassen, eine Erinnerung an die letzten Tage, in denen ich selbst dem Geschehen so hilflos gegenüber stand.

Ich schließe die Augen und versuche der Müdigkeit doch ein klein wenig nachzugeben. Ich muss es, denn ich merke, dass auch ich am Ende bin.

Doch sobald ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich uns auf diesem Friedhof, nur wenige Kilometer von hier.

Morgan neben mir atmet laut ein und aus. Sein Atem strömt in die Kälte wie ein grauer Nebel aus seinen Lungen. Es ist eiskalt, doch er schwitzt als wäre er in Florida. Er trägt ein T-Shirt, und sein Körper strahlt eine Hitze neben mir aus, dass es schon unheimlich ist. Er atmet laut und hektisch, seine Augen suchen die nähere Umgebung ab, versuchen etwas zu sehen, jemand Bekanntes auszumachen, über dessen Schicksal wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts wissen.

Er könnte schon Tod sein, wir wissen es nicht.

Wir schwärmen aus, getrieben von Adrenalin, weil die Hütte in der Reid gefangen gehalten wurde verlassen war. Weil Tobias Henkel bewaffnet ist und weil er fort ist und weil er unseren Jüngsten mitgenommen hat. Wir haben keine Ahnung was mit Reid passiert ist, ob er überhaupt noch lebt.

Wir beschleunigen unsere Schritte und müssen doch aufpassen, denn wir wissen nicht wen und was wir vorfinden werden. Wir dürfen es nicht auf eine Konfrontation anlegen, denn wenn wir Henkel überraschen dann kann er Reid sofort töten… oder einen von uns.

Wir wissen es nicht, wir müssen suchen, leise und uns durch die Dunkelheit auf diesem Friedhof hindurch nach vorne tasten.

Der Nebel steigt von dem kalten Boden auf, das Laub knistert unter unseren Schuhen. Unsere Körper werden von dem gefährlichen Adrenalinschub geleitet, es ist schwer nicht zu rennen, jetzt wo wir so nah dran sind.

Unsere Taschenlampen leuchten über die Grabsteine, hier gibt es nichts außer Laub und die unheimlichen Schreie der Uhus. Es ist eine Sternenklare Nacht, aber sie ist kalt und die Luft mit unserer Ungeduld und unserer Angst aufgeladen.

Sie knistert laut und alles was wir sehen ist Laub und Tod.

Meine Lunge brennt, als ich die eisige Kälte einatme. Ich nehme tiefe Atemzüge, hektisch und nervös.

Die Grabsteine mahnen uns. Und wir müssen uns weiter sorgfältig und langsam herantasten.

Wir versuchen die Gedanken frei zu bekommen, nicht an die Möglichkeiten zu denken, was im schlimmsten Fall passiert, was passiert wenn wir ihn nicht finden, lebend, wenn wir zu spät kommen. Niemand spricht, wir suchen einfach. Gehen vorwärts, versuchen nach vorne zu schauen. Versuchen näher heranzukommen.

Dann hörten wir den Schuss.

Er schallte laut durch die klare Nacht. Durchbrach die Stille und unsere Atmung setzte aus. Wenn ich jetzt die Augen schließe und in mich gehe, kann ich ihn immer noch hören, er schallte so laut in unseren Ohren und mir war übel geworden. Ein Revolver feuert lauter als jede automatische Waffe.

Morgan beschleunigte neben mir, er begann zu rennen und stützte seine Hand, die die Waffe hielt, mit der Taschenlampe von unten ab. Seine Hände hatten angefangen zu zittern.

Seine Stimme riss mich aus der Erstarrung, als er verzweifelt nach Reid rief.

Morgan verlor die Geduld als erster. Er ließ die Vorschrift außer Acht und rief laut nach ihm, so dass ein Überraschungsangriff unmöglich geworden war.

Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf, alles entschied sich für uns in diesen Sekunden, die uns wie Stunden erschienen.

Wir beschleunigten den Schritt, suchten alles ab, sahen uns hektisch um, versuchten etwas auszumachen.

Und schließlich erblickte ich ihn und mein Herz blieb stehen…

Da ist er…

Rief ich laut, erleichtert, doch ich durfte nicht zu voreilig sein, von weiten sah ich Reid nur auf dem Boden… er konnte verletzt sein, er konnte getroffen worden sein, das konnte keiner von uns sehen.

Wir gingen schneller… und schließlich sahen wir die Leiche, Tobias Henkel lag bewegungslos im Laub, seine Augen weit geöffnet und Reid war über ihn gebeugt und bewegte sich schwankend vor und zurück. Doch als wir noch näher kamen hörten wir, wie der Junge laut und erleichtert schluchzend einatmete, den Kopf hob und in unsere Richtung blickte. Ein Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen, als er uns sah und wusste, dass wir da waren.

Wir sahen ihn und weil er so zusammengekauert auf dem Boden kniete konnten wir nicht sehen ob er verletzt war, oder überhaupt ansprechbar.

Ich flüsterte seinen Namen, beinahe fragend, weil ich es selbst noch nicht glauben konnte.

Ich griff nach ihm und zog ihn hoch auf die Beine. Er war schwerfällig und er war eisigkalt und doch spürte ich die Hitze durch seine Kleidung, die Hitze, die sein Körper ausstrahlte. Er vibrierte unter meinem Griff, schwankte leicht. Emily half mir, seinen geschundenen Körper in eine aufrechte Position zu bewegen, so dass ich mit ihm auf Augenhöhe sein konnte. Er brauchte Sicherheit, er brauchte Würde.

Alle waren schockiert, jeder starrte ihn ungläubig an, keiner konnte lächeln, wir wussten, dass wir ihn nun in Sicherheit hatten, aber wir wussten nicht was es heißen würde, ihn zu sehen. Er sah grauenhaft aus. Seine Augen blickten leer und er schaffte es ein winziges Lächeln der Erleichterung über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen. Nur für den kurzen Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

Ich sah ihm tief in die Augen, ich fixierte seinen Blick und er zog sich die Nase hoch, versuchte nicht zu zeigen, dass er weinte. Er stand schließlich unsicher und taumelnd und er berührte mich am Oberarm, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass ich wirklich hier war und dass seine Phantasie ihm keinen Streich spielte.

Ich fragte ihn ob alles in Ordnung sei.

Er antwortete nicht, stattdessen ließ er sich in meine Arme fallen. Drückte mich fest, eine Geste, die ich von ihm nicht kannte, eine Geste, die ich oder ein anderer aus dem Team noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Ich erwiderte den Griff augenblicklich. Fest und froh, ihn gefunden zu haben, ihn berühren zu können und zu wissen, dass noch Leben in seinem Körper war. Und ich klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Er weinte jetzt doch und konnte nicht länger seine Gefühle zurückhalten, noch etwas, das ich bei ihm noch nie gesehen habe.

Er schluchzte, und verzweifelt flüsterte er mir mit belegter Stimme zu, dass er wusste, dass ich ihn verstehen würde.

Und das habe ich… Gott sei Dank. Sonst hätten wir ihn nie lebend gefunden.

Er schien keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt zu haben, und doch fühlte ich mich plötzlich so unglaublich schuldig.

Reid suchte den Bezug zur Realität und er wusste, dass wir ihn nur gefunden haben, weil er mir den Hinweis gegeben hatte.

Niemand lächelte, wir sahen ihn ernst an. Ich merkte wie er unter meinem Griff taumelte, wie seine Beine nachgaben und ich reichte ihn an JJ weiter, deren Augen bereits in Tränen schwammen. Sie hatte die letzten Tage so viel Schmerz ertragen, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr warten konnte. Sie fiel ihm weinend in die Arme.

Sie umarmte ihn fest und krallte sich förmlich an ihn. Er schwankte und ich wollte ihn erst nicht loslassen, aus Angst, dass er fallen würde, doch JJ hielt ihn und ich rannte fort, um den Krankenwagen zu holen. Er würde es nicht schaffen bis zum Rand des Friedhofs zu laufen, unmöglich, es musste sich um Minuten handeln, bevor sein Adrenalinspiegel sank und er endlich loslassen würde.

Bis er bewusstlos würde. Er zitterte. Und er weinte.

Was danach passiert ist, weiß ich nicht. Gideon wollte ihm helfen in meine Richtung zu laufen. Er hat mir später erzählt, dass Reid noch einmal zur Leiche zurück wollte, er hat verstört und irritiert gewirkt und er hat mir erzählt, dass er es schaffte sich selbst etwas Würde zu geben in dem er alleine wieder aufstand. Danach ist er bewusstlos zusammengesackt und Morgan hat ihn hoch in seine Arme gehoben und zum Krankenwagen gebracht wo ich kopfschüttelnd auf die bewusstlose Gestalt in seinen Armen starrte.

Schließlich habe ich die Augen geschlossen und die kalte Luft tief eingeatmet. Mein Kopf wurde klar und mein Herz wurde etwas leichter.

Alle Agents für die ich verantwortlich war, die ich als meine Freunde betrachte, kamen sicher aus dieser Sache heraus. Das Team war wieder vollständig.

Als es begonnen hat, hat JJ sehr treffend zu Garcia gesagt:

„Willkommen in unserem Alptraum."

Jetzt konnten wir endlich aufwachen. Und am Morgen würde er nichts weiter als ein Schatten sein. Diese endlos lange Nacht wäre vorbei.

Ich nahm mein Handy und rief Garcia an. Sie wollte nicht allein in Henkels Haus bleiben, sie saß sicher in unserem Wagen und wartete auf eine Nachricht.

Ich drückte die Kurzwahl zu ihrem Handy, der Empfang war schlecht, die Leitung knisterte und wurde gestört. Doch sie nahm schon beim ersten Klingeln ab.

„Wir haben ihn, er lebt."

Sagte ich leise und lauschte einige Minuten wie sie vor Freude weinte.

Ich ließ die Augen geschlossen und hatte plötzlich nur einen Wunsch ich wollte einen Kaffee… nein, das ist nicht richtig, ich wollte noch etwas, nämlich dass meine Hände aufhörten zu zittern. Ich öffnete nicht die Augen, als ich dem Geräusch der Sirenen lauschte, ich hörte wie die Sirenen des Krankenwagens leiser wurden, als Reid ins Krankenhaus gefahren wurde. Das Geräusch entfernte sich… wurde leiser und verschwand, wir blieben zurück atmeten zum ersten Mal erleichtert durch die Nacht. Doch keiner sprach, und keiner lächelte als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete.

„Special Agent Hotchner."

Höre ich die Stimme des Arztes, den ich vor knapp einer Stunde kennen gelernt habe und der die Untersuchung durchgeführt hat. Er beugt sich zu mir runter und hat eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich weiß nicht wie oft er mich rufen musste, wie oft er meine Schulter rüttelte, bis ich die Augen öffne. Ich bin eingeschlafen und blinzele die Müdigkeit schnell fort. Lasse den alten Friedhof hinter mir.

„Ja?"

Bringe ich ruhig über die Lippen

„Wenn Sie wollen können Sie jetzt zu Dr. Reid. Er schläft jetzt, er braucht Ruhe."

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?"

„Er war etwas verstört und wir haben ihm ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht. Er war zuerst bewusstlos als er eingeliefert wurde, doch als er aufgewacht ist, war es etwas schwierig, er ist regelrecht in Panik geraten, er hat sich von keinem anfassen lassen und war nicht kooperativ, erst als wir ihm erlaubten sich selbst auszuziehen war er bereit sich untersuchen zu lassen. Er hat Schmerzen und konnte sich kaum bewegen, aber er beharrte darauf sich selbst der Kleidung zu entledigen."

„Das ist doch verständlich. Er ist sehr schüchtern und lässt sich kaum berühren. Wir wissen auch noch nicht, was der Psychopath, der ihn festgehalten hat, mit ihm angestellt hat."

Der Doktor nickte.

„Jedenfalls hat der Psychopath, wie sie treffend sagten, ihm den Fuß gebrochen durch wiederholte Schläge auf die Fußsohle mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand. Auf unsere Fragen antwortete, Dr. Reid, dass er wiederholt mit einem Holzscheit geschlagen worden war. Sein Rücken ist überseht mit Hämatomen."

„Er ist gestürzt."

Höre ich mich sagen, und stelle mir vor wie Reid teilnahmslos auf ihre Fragen antwortet. Ich antworte in diesem Moment völlig automatisch, da ich mich jetzt erst wieder daran erinnere. Ich muss daran denken, wie Gideon mir sagte, dass Henkel den Stuhl an dem Reid gefesselt war aggressiv umgestoßen hat und der Junge hart aufgeschlagen war.

„Er hat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und eine Platzwunde an der Schläfe, die wir klammern mussten. Hämatome im Gesicht, wo er geschlagen wurde. Wir möchten ihn zur Beobachtung hier behalten."

Die Worte gefallen mir nicht. Ich möchte nicht hören was Henkel mit Reid veranstaltet hat, ich möchte nicht wissen, dass er noch hier bleiben muss an diesem verdammten Ort. Es gefällt mir nicht und während ich über Reids Zustand informiert werde, muss ich daran denken, dass wir im Grunde gar nichts gesehen haben. Über 48 Stunden Gefangenschaft, für uns zusammengefasst wie in einem Zeitraffer, kompakt in wenige Minuten.

Die Worte des Arztes pochen durch meine Gedanken und ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was Reid körperlich angetan wurde. Schläge auf die Fußsohle, bis die Knochen brachen… Rohe Gewalt, um jemanden gefügig zu machen. Wie viel Wut und Aggression steckte ihn einem Menschen, der einem anderen so etwas antun konnte. Ach, eigentlich ist es ja sinnlos, diesen Gedankengang weiter zu verfolgen, wir wissen doch was für Risse in einer menschlichen Psyche entstehen können. Was für kranke, perverse Täter es gibt und ebenso was für hilflose, verletzte Opfer.

Ich versuchte diesen Gedanken zu begraben, ich wollte nach vorne sehen. Schließlich hatten wir das überstanden, die BAU war vollständig, alles Weitere war im Augenblick nichtig.

„Ich würde gerne morgen mit ihm nach Hause fliegen."

Ich sah auf die Uhr, in wenigen Stunden, um genau zu sein. Und niemand würde mich davon abhalten, Reid von hier fort zu bringen, weit weg.

„Wenn Sie ein Auge auf ihn haben, und eine Verzichtserklärung unterschreiben dann kann ich Doktor Reid in Ihre Obhut übergeben."

Keine Diskussion, wenigstens etwas. Ich nicke eifrig. Sehr gut.

„Ja, das mache ich. Ich will den Jungen nach Hause bringen, so schnell es geht."

„Etwas sollten Sie wissen, Agent Hotchner. Er hat mehrere Einstiche in der Ellenbeuge. Das Drogenscreening war positiv."

Das habe ich befürchtet, ich habe allerdings gehofft, dass sich mein Verdacht nicht bestätigt. Doch wie kann man einen Menschen gefügig machen, wenn nicht unter Drogeneinfluss. Ich habe es gewusst, in dem Moment als wir herausgefunden haben, dass Tobias hochgradig Drogenabhängig war. Meine Gedanken legten sich plötzlich Worte zurecht, versuchten eine Lösung zu finden, wie ich das aus der Akte heraushalten konnte. Das durfte nicht ans Licht, Reid war FBI Agent, er stand im Dienste der Regierung. Drogen jeder Art, egal wie in seinen Körper gekommen, konnten seine Karriere im Nu beenden. Doch ich hatte versagt, in dem ich ihn zusammen mit JJ auf eine abgelegene Farm geschickt hatte wo unser Täter wohnte. Ich habe ein Mal versagt, und jetzt lag es in meiner Hand, ich würde alles tun, um den Jungen zu beschützen, ich würde auch so weit gehen, die Vorschriften zu beugen und seine Akte zu säubern. Er ist 25 Jahre alt, verdammt, er hat sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich. Und er ist gut in seinem Job.

„Wir haben keine Drogen bei ihm gefunden."

Ich nicke, versuche mir schon auszumalen was in den Bericht kommt, und was nicht. Wenigstens etwas. Das würde es natürlich einfacher machen. Ich atme erleichtert aus.

„Er war mehrere Minuten ohne Sauerstoff. Können Folgeschäden zurückbleiben?"

Ich schließe die Augen und sehe Reid auf dem Boden liegen. Er atmete nicht, er war tot… wir haben ihn sterben sehen und waren so hilflos als Henkel ihn wiederbelebt hat. Das Bild hat sich in meinen Kopf eingebrannt und ich werde es schwer wieder los. Ich war gelähmt, paralysiert förmlich und meine Gedanken setzten aus. Und unter der Panik, ihn mindestens zwei Minuten da liegen zu sehen, ohne Leben in ihm, fühlte ich eine Trauer etwas Wertvolles verloren zu haben. Doch keiner sprach, niemand von uns ließ die Trauer zu, weil wir es noch nicht glauben konnten.

Als er wieder atmete und hustete, sich laut in dieses Leben zurückmeldete, blieb das Gefühl, aber wir konnten endlich wieder atmen. Es war als hätten wir vorher auch aufgehört zu atmen. Gemeinsam mit ihm.

„Wir haben ihn auf Herz und Nieren geprüft, seine Organe haben den Zusammenbruch gut überstanden. Sie sollten dafür sorgen, dass er zu Hause noch einmal einen Komplett Check durchführen lässt, manchmal lassen sich Schäden erst Wochen später erkennen und nachweisen."

Ich nicke. Das muss Reid privat durchführen lassen, denn jeder Check Up hätte noch sechs Monate lang die Drogen in seinem Blut nachgewiesen. Das durfte also nicht durch einen Arzt von der Behörde passieren. Da sind Drogentest vorgeschrieben. Ich würde ihn zu Haylies Arzt schicken, ganz privat, außerhalb der Behörde. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er die Entführung unbeschadet überstanden hat, um sicherzugehen, dass alles mit ihm in Ordnung ist.

Der Arzt sieht mich an und lächelt aufrichtig, auch er ist müde und er sieht wie müde ich bin. Ich sehe mich um, reibe mir wieder die Augen und denke nach.

„Er schläft?"

Frage ich, mehr zu mir selbst. Und ich denke daran, dass ich kein Hotelzimmer hier in Georgia genommen habe. Ich denke daran, dass alle anderen auf dem Weg nach Hause sind und dass wir die letzten Tage in Henkels Haus verbracht haben. Keine zehn Pferde werden mich dazu bewegen noch einmal einen Fuß in dieses Gebäude zu setzen.

Mir fallen Garcias Worte ein, als sie das erste Mal in dieses Haus ging. Sie zögerte und als ich ihr sagte, dass sie sich vorstellen sollte, das Haus wäre ein Zeuge und dass sie darauf achten sollte, was es uns zu erzählen hat, war ihre Antwort

„Es sagt, wir sollen uns zum Teufel scheren"

Jetzt muss ich bei diesem Gedanken grinsen. Es scheint Jahre her zu sein, ich bin wie in Trance gegangen, habe mich darum gerissen sie selbst vom Flughafen abzuholen. Eine Stunde Fahrt hin und zurück. Doch ich musste raus aus diesem Haus, weg von Henkel und alles was mit ihm zu tun hatte. Er hatte Reid in seiner Gewalt und ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Ihre Worte verblassen und ich denke, dass es erst Zwei Tage her ist. Nur zwei Tage. Ich sehe auf die Uhr. Mitten in der Nacht… also sind es schon drei Tage. So lange ohne Schlaf. Kaum zu glauben. Jetzt habe ich den Eindruck, dass die Zeit wieder läuft und das nicht mehr gegen uns.

„Ja, er schläft, in dem Moment, in dem er sich hingelegt hat und wir mit der Untersuchung fertig waren ist er eingeschlafen. Und Schlaf hat er bitter nötig. Er wird sich erholen, er braucht jetzt viel Ruhe."

Ich nicke und rufe mir das Bild von seinen blutunterlaufenden, müden Augen ins Gedächtnis. Ja, das hat er sich auch verdient. Er muss sich ausruhen, damit wir morgen nach Hause können.

Der Doktor packt mich am Ellenbogen und führt mich den Gang herunter. Bevor ich was sagen kann, spricht er, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen.

„Sie können bei ihm bleiben, bis zum Morgen. Ich habe Ihnen eine Decke bringen lassen. Ich mache Ihnen dann die Formulare für Morgen früh fertig."

Ich atme laut vor Erleichterung aus. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich jetzt noch ein Hotelzimmer bekommen hätte, um diese Zeit, aber ich bin froh, dass ich Reid nicht von der Seite weichen muss. Ich hätte ihn nicht allein lassen können. Er ist sicher, wir haben ihn gefunden und ich will nicht, dass er jetzt mit allem allein sein muss. Ich will, dass er weiß, dass jemand da ist. Das es mir nicht egal ist, was mit ihm ist.

Wir bleiben vor einer Türe stehen. Mein Herz schlägt jetzt wieder schneller, ich habe ihn sterben sehen, ich habe Reid verloren. Und jetzt weiß ich, dass er schläft, dass er hinter dieser Türe in einem Bett liegt und sich von den Strapazen der letzten Tage erholt.

Ich bedanke mich bei dem Arzt für seine Mühe und ich gehe in das kleine Krankenzimmer. Meine Müdigkeit ist wieder fort. Ich habe den Punkt der Übermüdung schon passiert.

Ich gehe hienein ohne aufzusehen. Der Raum ist dunkel aber auf einem Tischchen brennt eine kleine Lampe, die ein sanftes Licht abgibt. Ich schließe die Tür und bewege mich auf das Bett zu, in dem mein Agent liegt und friedlich leise schnarcht. Ich kann mir ein kleines Kräuseln meiner Lippen nicht verkneifen. Doch ich werde schnell wieder ernst, denn ich weiß, dass wir nachts hier Minusgrade haben. Und er hatte weder Schlaf noch Essen, es wäre nur natürlich wenn er sich erkältet hätte und durch die verstopfte Nase leise schnarchen muss.

Ich setze mich auf den Stuhl, den sie mir freundlicherweise hingestellt haben. Direkt neben seinem Bett. Ich sehe ihn mir an, nehme jede Einzelheit von seiner schlafenden Gestalt auf. Sein Gesicht ist entspannt, er schläft so tief, dass er gar nichts mehr spürt, dass er im Augenblick nicht eins mit seinem Körper ist. Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich rhythmisch. Ich beuge mich vor und greife nach seiner Hand. Nehme die leblosen Finger vorsichtig in meine. Ich will nicht, dass er aufwacht und ich will nicht, dass sie unter meinem Griff zerbrechen, denn im Augenblick möchte ich ihn nur so fest wie möglich halten.

Seine Hand ist kalt und meine zittert. Sie vibriert und ich festige den Griff um ihn zu wärmen und um mein Zittern zu beruhigen.

Er ist hier, er ist in Sicherheit, ich versuche mir das Klar zumachen.

Ich schließe die Augen und merke, dass sie hinter den Lidern feucht geworden sind. Ich atme tief ein und versuche mich zu fassen. Ich rieche Seife, ich rieche Reinheit und Unschuld. Und ich hoffe, dass Reid genau diese Eigenschaften nicht verlieren wird. Das Henkel ihm das nicht genommen hat.

Mein Blick fällt auf die unprofessionellen Einstiche an seinem Arm. Um die kleinen roten Punkte haben sich blaue Flecke gebildet. Ich sehe hoch in sein Gesicht. Vorhin waren seine Züge angespannt und schmerzverzerrt, jetzt haben sie sich unter der Maske des Schlafes geglättet. Ich drücke seine Hand, flüstere ihm zu, dass ich hier bin und merke wie seine verkniffenen Lippen sich leicht öffnen, sich entspannen und ich seine weißen Zähne um Millimeter aufblitzen sehe. Das Schnarchen verstummt auf der Stelle, er beruhigt sich im Schlaf. Er spürt, dass alles in Ordnung ist und seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem ganz leichten Lächeln.

Er dreht den Kopf leicht zur Seite, verlagert das Gewicht und schläft weiter. Ich lasse ihn los und sehe mir seine Verletzungen an.

Seine Haare sind feucht. Die Ärzte haben das verkrustete Blut entfernt und zurück geblieben ist eine Kleine Wunde an seiner Schläfe. Eine Weiße Klammer hält sie zusammen und verhindert, dass sie weiter blutet. Die Wunde ist mit Jod desinfiziert worden. Vielleicht wird er eine Narbe behalten. Doch das kann man jetzt noch nicht sagen.

Sein Gesicht ist jetzt voller blaue Flecke, Henkel hat brutal auf ihn eingeschlagen. Unter dem Wangenknochen ist die Haut etwas geschwollen. Er wird Kopfschmerzen haben, wenn er aufwacht.

Ich lasse den Blick nach unten schweifen. Sein verletzter Fuß ist nicht zugedeckt. Der weiße Verband hebt sich deutlich von der dunklen Decke ab. Er konnte nicht stehen, als wir ihn gefunden haben, da wusste ich nicht dass sein Fuß verletzt war.

Er wird eine Zeit an Krücken laufen müssen.

Er wird noch so viel mehr ertragen müssen in der nächsten Zeit, doch was seelisch in ihm vorgeht, das kann ich jetzt nur erahnen. Meine Augen sind schwer und ich schließe sie kurz. Sie brennen.

Ich öffne wieder die Augen, beobachte jede Bewegung, die der Junge im Schlaf macht. Seine Lippen zucken, hin und wieder kommt ein leises Stöhnen aus seiner Richtung, immer wenn ich meine Augen schließe, reißt mich das Geräusch wieder ins Hier und Jetzt. Dann beuge ich mich vor und nehme seine Hand. Er entspannt sich augenblicklich, etwas quält ihn hinter den geschlossenen Lidern und mit der Berührung lenke ich ihn davon ab. Ich bin froh, dass er nicht aufwacht.

Er erholt sich im Schlaf, aber sein Schlaf ist nicht friedlich. Die Dämonen der letzten Tage suchen ihn heim. Er wird nicht entkommen können.

Ich sehe wie die Stunden vergehen, wie er sich bewegt, wie er zuckt, ich sehe jede noch so kleine Veränderung in seinem Schlaf. Vielleicht ist er zu erschöpft, um zu träumen, ich hoffe es jedenfalls. Doch wenn ich genau darauf achte, wie leise kaum verständliche Worte seine Lippen verlassen, wie seine Hände sogar im Schlaf zittern, weiß ich, dass es Wunschdenken ist.

Träume suchen ihn jetzt schon heim und ich weiß nicht wie viel schlaflose Nächte jetzt noch vor ihm liegen.

Doch irgendwann ist er wieder still. Die Schlafphase hat gewechselt, er ist vollkommen still, nur sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich.

Auf und ab…

Auf und ab …

Ich beobachte die Bewegung und ich werde unglaublich müde.

Ich lehne mich zurück und strecke die Beine aus. Ich bin so müde, ich kann nicht mehr klar denken. Ich weiß nur eins, Reid ist hier, er hat überlebt und in wenigen Stunden werden wir nach Hause fliegen.

Ich merke noch wie ich langsam in den Schlaf sinke. Wie ich das alles loslasse und versuche mich zu entspannen. Wie es mir endlich gelingt und wie ich unter dem Geräusch von Reids leisen Atemzügen endlich einschlafe. Meine Hände hören endlich auf zu zittern.

Es ist überstanden.

Morgen früh - was sag ich, später - werde ich unser Gepäck holen und Reid aus dem Krankenhaus abholen Jetzt weiß ich noch nicht, dass wenn ich ihm seine Tasche bringen werde, er mich um eine Sekunde für sich selbst bittet. Ich weiß noch nicht, dass ich keinen Verdacht schöpfen werde, sondern schon einmal zum Ausgang vorgehe und mich um die Formulare kümmere. Er wird nur Minuten später neben mir herhumpeln ohne sich helfen zu lassen. Ich werde nicht wissen, dass Reid die beiden Ampullen mit Dilaudid, die er Henkel am Tatort entwendet hat, die Ganze Nacht in seinem Krankenzimmer aufbewahrt hat und das diese in seiner Tasche sein werden als wir gehen.

Ich werde keinen Verdacht schöpfen, dass er trotz Krücken darauf besteht, seine Tasche selbst zu tragen. Dass er die beiden Ampullen mit nach Hause nehmen wird werde ich erst Monate später erfahren.

Und niemand wird je fragen, warum diese Ampullen niemals am Tatort oder in Henkels Haus gefunden werden. Es wird nicht in den Bericht kommen niemand wird je wissen, welche Rolle Drogen in diesem Fall gespielt haben. Niemand wird je von ihrer Existenz erfahren.

Wir werden diesen Staat verlassen, hoffentlich für immer und jeder von uns wird etwas Negatives aus dieser Ermittlung mit nach Hause nehmen, jeder wird noch lange daran denken und jedem werden ab und an die Hände zittern, wenn er daran denken muss.

Ich werde Reid genau beobachten wenn er mir im Flugzeug gegenüber sitzt und wir uns auf dem Weg nach Hause befinden. Wir werden nicht sprechen. Ich werde sehen, dass seine Augen leer in den Himmel starren, dass sich dahinter Bilder abspielen, die ich nicht einmal erahnen kann. Die niemand sehen kann, wenn er einen in der nächsten Zeit ansehen wird. Den Blick abwesend und verletzt.

Wir werden es nicht merken. Wir werden sehen, dass er sich verändert hat, aber wir werden es nicht verstehen…

Ich werde ihn beobachten und nur sehen, dass seine Hände zittern.

Während die zwei Ampullen in seiner Tasche sind und er hin und her gerissen sein wird, sich die Droge zu spritzen oder auch nicht…

„… Sie sind stärker als er, er kann Sie nicht brechen…"

Das werden die Worte sein, die immer und immer wieder durch seinen Kopf schießen werden wann immer er nicht wissen wird, welche Entscheidung jetzt die richtige ist. Wann immer er denken wird, dass es nicht weitergeht, dass er niemals wieder eine Nacht ohne Alpträume haben wird. Wann immer er Angst hat und nicht weiß ob der weiterhin fähig sein wird, seinen Job auszuführen.

Seine Hände werden zittern, sie werden noch oft zittern in der nächsten Zeit, sei es durch einen Entzug, den er ganz alleine versucht durchzustehen oder durch die Droge, die er sich in einem Anfall von Schwäche in seine Blutbahnen schießt, damit alles für ihn erträglicher wird…

Meine Hände werden zittern, wenn ich es erfahren werde… doch jetzt noch nicht… Jetzt zählt nur eins, nämlich dass Reid überlebt hat, dass er nach Hause kommt, dass wir beide endlich den verdienten Schlaf gefunden haben in diesem Krankenzimmer in Georgia und dass meine Hände fürs erste aufgehört haben zu zittern.

**- Ende -**

23


End file.
